Continued support is sought for a comprehensive research program on the relationships between gene transcription, mRNA processing and nuclear structure. The unifying experimental strategy is the use of purified nuclear hnRNP particles, in conjunction with controlled nuclease digestion and nucleic acid hybridization using cloned DNA's as probes for specific mRNA sequences or intervening sequences. A major emphasis of the program will be to assess the role of these particles in mRNA splicing.